Hammer Bro's Insane Life (season 7)
Season 7, also known as Hammer Bro's Insane Bane Season, is the seventh season of Hammer Bro's Insane Life. It contains a total of 32 episodes, making it the season with the most episodes. The season began with the premiere episode "Hammer Bro's Insane Bane", introducing a new character named Rosalina, who is the second addition to the show's main cast. It is also the second season to have Baby Daisy in the intro, the first being Season 6, though she is absent in some episodes. HammerBro101 made the decision to remove Rosalina from the show after this season, making Season 7 the only season where she is present, and making "Man's Worst Space Princess" (also the Season 7 finale) her final appearance. The two reasons why he made this decision are because he despises Rosalina and Hammer Bro sends her to space. Why It Sucks #This season introduces Rosalina, an annoying character who wants to ruin Hammer Bro's life. Fortunately, HammerBro101 hated her so much that he completely deleted her from existence for the next season, with Hammer Bro explaining that he called a comet down to Earth and sent her flying into the Sun. #This season has jokes that get old quickly and are repetitive. #Dr. Eggman is in almost every episode of this season, usually for no reason other than to darken the plot. #Similarly, Jolien has a major role for the first half of this season, while the second half has her shoehorned in. #Dark Baby Daisy starts the trend of always appearing without her father. #Baby Daisy is usually reduced to cameos, just to focus on other characters like Dark Baby Daisy and Rosalina. #Most of this season's are AWFUL. However, most of this season's episodes are bad in a very repetitive way, which is worse than them all be bad for different reasons. #Fire Bro DOES return, but HammerBro101 has completely retooled his character. #Blue Spiny Koopa also returns, but like Season 8, HammerBro101 has completely retooled her character. #Rosalina isn't the only unnecessary character introduced this season. May of the episodes introduce new characters, which are often created for the sake of a cheap story. Redeeming Qualities #The next season is a massive improvement over this one. #There are some decent episodes, like I Dream of Sparky and Two and a Half Koopas, which don't have Rosalina in them at all. #There are some good jokes. #Baby Daisy is added to the intro. Trivia *This is the second main addition to the cast, the first being Season 5. *This is the longest season of the show, with a total of 32 episodes. *Rosalina was absent in four episodes: "Sparky's Evil Clone", "Two and a Half Koopas", "Desperate Without Metallic Clones", and "I Dream of Sparky". *This season also introduces Anti-Sparky, who would later return for the next season. He is a recurring antagonist in this season, but becomes the main antagonist for the next season. *This is the only season with Rosalina present, as HammerBro101 wrote her out of the show for the next season.